


The Most Important Person in the World

by NancyDfan



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hidden Feelings, Repressed love, Unrequited Love, hidden love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy is thrust into the world of loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Person in the World

**Author's Note:**

> I said Peggy/Edwin because I ship the hell out of them but it is really small and subtle so it can be just good friends! Outside of Cap, I think Jarvis is probably the closet person to Peggy. Maybe Howard too but I think she has a bond with Jarvis unlike those with others.
> 
> Also, slight canon divergance. 
> 
> Not beta'd

The paper barely touches her fingers before Peggy is out the door. She takes the steps two at a time before reaching her automobile. Her heart is racing, and the tears threaten to spill. How could this be true?

Madness has taken hold outside the hospital, and Peggy barely finds the room to squeeze through. When they recognize her, cameras flash, and a million questions fly her way. She dodges them all pushing through the doors.

A dozen security guards and police officers greet her at the door. Peggy flashes her badge, but they are already moving away. A woman behind the counter offers a sad look before ushering her down several hallways into a damp room.

Mr. and Mrs. Howard Stark.

The name is cold on the sign. Hurriedly written and so finite. Peggy breathes deeply and steps forward to her friends. A white sheet covers the bodies, and she pauses before pulling the sheet back.

Peggy has seen death. Oh, has she seen death! Years of war and service for both the S.S.R. and S.H.I.E.L.D leave her with images nothing can erase. But even those memories can’t prepare her to stare into the face of one of her greatest friends. She sobs at the sight.

Howard’s peaceful. Of course he is, she thinks. He won’t have it any other way. But there is evidence of trauma.  _Pronounced dead at the scene_ , she remembers, and she moves her hand over his head.

Maria looks similar with cleaned skin hiding the blood stains. Peggy smiles sadly. Maria is, was, so young, but she has brought everything to Howard’s life that was missing. She can scarcely believe they both lie dead before her.

The officers offer glum answers when she inquires of their death. There’s nothing to suspect foul play, and they insist Peggy forgets about it. Perhaps her investigating days are almost over, but she owes them to at least try.

But for now, this is forgotten as she sits in the waiting room. There are dozens of people flittering around. Voices dance to the chaos of the moment, but Peggy hardly hears. Her thoughts drift to her dead friends and the shocking reality of another loss. She wonders why it has to be this way and why she has to learn of this cold truth through the black and white scribbles of a newspaper. Why didn’t-

“Ms. Carter?”

Peggy looks up at the young receptionist and nods. “Yes?”

“Officer Wilson was wondering if you could help identify one other gentleman who was in the car with the Starks. He didn’t have identification on him.”

“What other man?” Peggy stands with confusion. “The newspaper only mentioned Howard and Maria.”

The receptionist wrings her hands. “He wasn’t important enough to mention I guess.”

“He is a person,” Peggy protests with anger.

“Of course,” the receptionist responds. “Follow me.”

Peggy feels her heart beat. They pass the room where the Starks lie and onto a room nearby.

“He’s in here.”

Peggy stops at the door. There’s another sheet covering another body, and Peggy doesn’t have the heart to enter.

“Where did they find him?” Peggy begins. “What was he doing? Was he in Howard’s car?”

The receptionist shrugs. “Does it matter?”

“Sadly,” Peggy swallows thickly. She walks past the other woman and toward the man upon the table. Her hands freeze at the sheet. She grips it tightly refusing to acknowledge the truth.

“Ms. Carter?”

Peggy understands and pulls slowly at the sheet. A sob escapes as she recognizes the face.

“You know him?” the receptionist asks, and Peggy nods. “Who was he?”

Peggy shakes her head. “Only the most important man in the world.”

“What?”

The other woman starts to inquire more, but Peggy turns with tears. “Please give me a moment.”

Peggy hears her leave, and she allows herself to grieve openly. She traces the wrinkles on his skin and straightens the tie around his neck. There are evidence of wounds just like the Starks, but Peggy pushes those thoughts away. Instead, she reaches down and cries into the body.

“Oh, Mr. Jarvis, you deserved so much more.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie though. Peggy was totally in love with Jarvis.


End file.
